


silver over everything [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: “Alyaaaaaaaaaa the bags under my eyes could be checked luggage at an airport. You don't have anything?”“Not unless you want to smear glitter gloss under your eyes and call it a fashion trend.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	silver over everything [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [silver over everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535864) by [HearJessRoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearJessRoar/pseuds/HearJessRoar). 



[silver over everything](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cv-ZwhmhYL--JkgOVvohgK6XiiSdKsFZ/view?usp=sharing) 7:05

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to reach out to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening!! please stay safe ♡


End file.
